Hollywood Arts Next Generation
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Theres a new gang at Hollywood arts see new couples new faces it may remind you of the old cast you'll see old and new faces so stay tuned for Hollywood arts next generation  Sorry for bad summary  Please read and review... xoxo
1. 1x01 Pilot

Victorious Next generation: Hollywood arts gets some new students once the gang go of to collage and University.

Ocean Valentine walked threw the door of Hollywood arts it was her first day and she was determined to make new friends she walked up to a girl with long blonde hair and black streaks she was wearing a black top grey cardy and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

"Hey I'm Ocean" Ocean squealed while holding out her hand.

The girl stared at Ocean blankly before say "Scarlett"

"Who do you have first?"

"Sickowitz acting class"

"Yay! Same" Ocean squealed.

"Stop being perky its sicking" Scarlett said in a dull tone.

"Kk!" Ocean said while flipping back her dark blue curly hair.

"Stop with the cuteness"

A boy with tanned skin brown hair he was wearing a checked top with a gray hood on the back baggy black jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey Sup! Dylan" Dylan introduced him self.

"Scarlett" she said in her dull tone.

"Hey I'm Ocean" Ocean said while looking at him and Scarlett.

"Nice Boots" Dylan commented at Scarlett she took out her gum before saying "Thanks a hobbo told me to get them he said black is the color of pain and I like pain"

"Wow! You two should so go out" Ocean squealed.

The pair looked at each other before exclaiming "WHY?"

"Your both like each other plus look at your outfits you two just look right together"

"Ocean we just met" Dylan said nicely as if talking to a child

"Fine" Ocean huffed while crossing her arms.

"Whats your favourite color?" Scarlett asked

"Blue thats why its my hair color" Ocean squealed while twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

"Black" Dylan shrugged.

"Whats you first class" Ocean asked Dylan.

"Sickowitz Acting"

"Yay! Thats totally the same as mine and Scars" Ocean said while putting a arm around the two.

Scarlett glared at her and barked "Never touch me!"she moved away from Oceans arm.

"Someones been taken bitchy pills" A random guy said to Scarlett and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Get off me" Scarlett growled.

"Hey after me outside the bike shed and we'll have a bit of fun" He whispered in her ear.

Scarlett try to squirm away from his from his touch but he just held on tighter.

"Hey get off her!" Dylan shouted while punching the guy in the face.

The guy ran away like a little girl.

"Hey you okay?" Dylan asked softly.

"Yeah thanks" Scarlett whispered.

"This is Why you two should go out Dylan just like protected you" Ocean said while grinning like a maniac.

"Lets get to class"Scarlett said boredly.

In Class

"Hello class I am your acting teacher" Sickowitz introduced himself "Know each of you Introduce yourself and your talent for which you got in to school for"

A boy with blonde hair with jeans and a hoody stood up "Hey Im Austin I sing and dance".

Next was a girl with aubern hair while wearing a short blue dress and yellow shoes

"I'm Rachel I dance and write"

After was Scarlett "I write dance and single alittle and my name is Scarlett and if any of you touch me I have sisscors"

"You know Scarlett you remind me of a girl who use to go here she was called Jade West".

"Oh yeah she's my cousin"

Ocean was next "Hey I'm Ocean Valintine I sing and act".

Dylan was the last "Hey I'm Dylan I act and dance"

"Okay Now I want to try something called alphabet improv up first will be Ocean Scarlett Dylan and Austin."

The four teenages hoped on the stage in the classroom.

"Austin since your name beings with A you can go first followed by Ocean scarlett then Dylan"

"Apples are green"

"Blue is Oceans hair color"

"Carrots are orange."

"Dylans a cool name"

"Elephants are big"

"Forget that"

"Good its fogotten"

"How are Elephants so bad"

"I know right"

"Just stop acting like a child"

"What that that suppose to mean!" Ocean exclaimed

"Ocean your out the next letter was K" Sickowitz said while feeling his coconut.

The bell rang.

"Lunchtime!" Sickowitz sang.

Lunchtime!

Scarlett was sat on her own with chips and a coffee.

Dylan decided to go sit next to her "Hey Scar Hey Dylan" they where both greeted by Ocean Rachel and Austin.

"Oh look more people yay!" Scarlett said sarcastically.

"Be nice" Dylan teased.

"Yeah no I dont do nice" Scarlett stated.

"You should be nice or santa wont come" Ocean whispered as if it was some big secret.

"You do Know the deal with santa right?" Scarlett asked.

"What deal?" Ocean asked confussed.

"Please can I tell her" Scarlett asked while laughing.

"Tell me what?" Ocean asked still visibly confussed.

"Oh I think I like it here" Dylan stated grinning.

Everyone looked at each other and smile.

"You people give me a rash bye" Scarlett said while leaving

**A.N: do you like it?**

**Any couple ideas?**

**Fave character?**

**Should I continue?**

**Any ideas?**

Thanks Xxooxox


	2. 1x02 Complements

Scarlett East walked into the halls of Hollywood arts drinking coffee she was wearing a black skirt black combat boots (again) a grey top with a black leather Jacket being brought up as the only girl in her house she like hanging out with her cousin Jade West so she kinda of went the Goth way seeing Jade was the only kind of Mum figure in her life.

She ended up bumping into Dylan Martin the same Dylan Martin who protected her on the first day of Hollywood arts the same Dylan Martin who she is slowly falling for.

"Dude!" She snapped.

"Sorry" Dylan apologised.

"Ugh! What ever" Scarlett growled while trying to get away but Dylan grabbed her wrist.

She saw he had a coffee in his hand as well she licked her lips before asking "Can I have that?"

Dylan stared at her weirdly "You have coffee in your hand"

"I drink fast so I get thirstier" Scarlett shrugged.

"Do you really want it" Dylan asked with an evil glint in his eye.

Scarlett nodded excitedly.

"Come Jump for it" Dylan smiled evilly for two reasons one Scarlett was one of the shortest people in there year two Dylan was one of the tallest.

Dylan held his coffee high and watch Scarlett Jump for it.

"You want it that bad" Dylan asked in disbelief.

Scarlett shrugged "What can I say I like coffee"

"fine here you go" Dylan said while giving her his coffee.

"Really?" Scarlett asked.

"I like coffee but I like you more" Dylan said with a warm glow.

"Awe! You girl" Scarlett grinned while playfully punching his arm.

Ocean Valentine walked over to the pair.

"Hey hey" She squealed.

"Hey Ocean" Scarlett said in her dull tone oppose to to the warm tone she was talking to Dylan with.

"You will never guess what?"

"Please Ocean enlighten us with your story!" Scarlett exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay this morning we thought my brother ran away so we searched everywhere and called the police but it turns out he was in his room we just forgot to check" Ocean said while giggling **(A:N like Cat does)**

"So none of your family or anyone bothered to check his room the place where you would look first" Dylan said clearly confused.

"Look for what?"Ocean said in a dumb tone while twirling her blue hair around her finger.

"You have problems" Scarlett bluntly blurted out.

"Your so mean" Ocean said while storming off.

"Yess! I'm mean" Scarlett jumped up on down.

"Now your the one with problems" Dylan said while walking away.

Leaving Scarlett with a icy cold look on her face.

In Class.

"Okay class I want to start with acting exercise." Sikowitz began he went up to Ocean and screamed in her face which in result ended up with Ocean falling off her chair.

"Ow that hurt" Ocean said while holding her head.

"Is it good pain?" Scarlett asked.

"Hows Pain good?" Rachel asked.

"Some pains good" Scarlett mumbled quietly.

"My exercise was to show you acting is all about surprise Ocean didn't know I was going to scream in her face so acting is all about surprise you need to surprise your audience to keep them engaged." Sikowitz explained.

"So we can scare the audience like we could get scissors and dress up like clowns with fake blood-" Scarlett was cut off Sikowitz "Scarlett are you okay?"

"Oh yeah Just thinking about my brothers birthday party"

The bell rang "Lunchtime" Sikowitz sang while collecting his coconuts.

Lunchtime!

"Hey guys do you want come mine after?" Austin asked.

They all nodded.

"Ocean what are you doing" Rachel asked after seeing the blue haired girl she had out crayons and a book.

"Colouring a unicorn"

"Where did you get the book from"

"Scarlett gave it to me she said it would me talk less"

everyone look at Scarlett who was currently smirking.

"She talks to much not my fault"

"Dylan sort your girlfriend out" A guy called Howard came up to the group.

"Um she's not my girlfriend" Dylan blushed.

"Oh Can I be your boyfriend then" Howard asked creepily everyone started at him weirdly.

"even if I had the choice to eat myself or date you I'd choose eat myself one of the reasons is I'd be dead and I would have to see your creepy face" Scarlett barked.

Howard winked then ran away.

"I think he took that as a complement" Austin stated the obvious.

"And you said I had problems" Scarlett whispered to Dylan which he laughed at.

At Austin's house.

"So Nice pad" Dylan complemented.

Austin nodded in response.

"My house is mostly dark" Scarlett said in a dull tone.

"Your parents our Goth to" Rachel asked.

Everyone turned to look at Scarlett Ocean was the only one who knew Scarlett's mother died in a car crash two years ago and Scarlett lived with her 4 brothers and dad.

"You could say that but its Parent" Scarlett corrected.

"Who wants to watch the notebook" Austin suggested.

"yay! I love it even thought I nearly cry every time I watch it."

"I know Rachel McAdams is such a powerful and emotion actress" Austin said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Is that A 16 year old boy or 42 year old women" Scarlett asked Dylan.

"I'm leaning more towards 42 year old women" Dylan answered.

Scarlett nodded in response.

**A.N: do you like it?**

**Any couple ideas?**

**Fave character?**

**Should I continue?**

**Any ideas?**

**Fave line?**

**Fave moment?**

Thanks Xxooxox


End file.
